


My Son Tommy?

by idontwannaputmywattpadusername



Series: angst sadge [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername
Summary: idk man im bored asf
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: angst sadge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177796
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	My Son Tommy?

**Author's Note:**

> lol shitpost im bored

I saw my family, hearing the news from Ranboo.

_"Your son Tommy died today.."_

I thought about what they might say.

_"My son Tommy?" Philza said as he cocked his head to the side._

_"No, he's with Tubbo, he's very happy-"_

_"Or so we hear..." Techno cut Phil off._

_"He's always been so goshdamn independent." Ghostbur scowled._

_"The years go by and we now barely see him."_

GhostInnit shook his head, 'They wouldn't care anyway,' he thought

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fucking bad idk rn might delete later


End file.
